


【mob萨】以痛为饵

by 1_Crow_1



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_Crow_1/pseuds/1_Crow_1
Summary: 是月海歌里废掉的……呃……设定？正文不会有，正文不会有xxx   一个小片段mob萨，恶魔X萨强迫警告假车警告，概念车……不好吃QAQ不知道还要警告啥了，不适请点叉叉





	【mob萨】以痛为饵

**Author's Note:**

> 是月海歌里废掉的……呃……设定？  
> 正文不会有，正文不会有xxx 一个小片段  
> mob萨，恶魔X萨  
> 强迫警告  
> 假车警告，概念车……不好吃QAQ  
> 不知道还要警告啥了，不适请点叉叉

恶魔不在乎萨列里是否欢愉。

他从不试图唤起萨列里的欲望，草草扩张之后就用带着倒刺的性器进入萨列里。于是萨列里不得不被动地学会在强迫的交媾里欢愉。

恶魔是优雅的种族，或许唯有这一点回归了原始。

最初的几次最为难熬，他拼命求饶，哭哑了嗓子，恶魔只是睁着天真又恶意的眸子更狠厉地操干他。

 恶魔说，我最了解你啦，小安东。我描摹你灵魂的轮廓。你就喜欢这样对不对，什么爱呀，渴望呀，都值得嘲笑。我们就只知道占有和被占有。所以按照我们的逻辑，再套上人类的词汇，我多爱你啊，我亲爱的小妓女。

到最后萨列里也信以为真。他学会了尽量舒展身体以减轻疼痛以及带着欢愉的疼痛，并再学不会其他的欢愉。都是关乎虐待及至高无上的快乐，占有与爱。

疼痛即欢愉，占有即爱情。

把你从里扭曲到外。

我多爱你啊，安东。

他把身体和精神割裂开来，麻木的精神什么也看不见，沉睡在荒原里拒绝醒来，身体在狂欢的市集。他学会食髓知味。萨列里不再哭了。他知道恶魔喜欢他哭泣的样子，于是他沉默。像是最后一点微不足道的反抗，换来加倍的惩罚。

唯独恶魔拽着他的头发让他看清镜子里的自己时，大脑刺痛般惊醒，赤裸躯体上的痕迹与浑浊涂抹的液体，紧密交合的部位，还有潮红的脸。萨列里呛咳起来，恶魔掐住他的脖颈，吻他泛红的眼角。

他渐渐知道恶魔喜欢他求饶，有时就在自己再无法承受更多的时间里求饶，于是临界点被跨越，失控地哭泣逃离，就在恶魔坚定掐住他的指爪之下听见恶魔语出安抚地哄他。

不要了，不要了，求求你。

他已经什么也没剩下了，再夺走一些又何妨。

好痛，好痛啊。

 

于是恶魔开心地咬住他的脖颈，把尖牙嵌进去，操着他，让他得到更多的疼痛。

 

 

“安东尼奥，捂住嘴。”恶魔命令道，“你不想让莫扎特知道对不对，那就捂住嘴。”

恶魔说到莫扎特的时候带着轻蔑的意味，萨列里拒绝他。

“……不。”萨列里只说这一个单词，甚而居高临下地俯视，紧绷着挺直身体，像这就是他最具力量的武器。

“你没法拒绝我的。”恶魔凑近他，抚慰他。

“我说了不。” 萨列里闭上眼睛，冰冷的汗水流下额角。

“食髓知味，安东尼奥。”恶魔只说，贴近过去，单手从腰后抱住他。

他知道那些勾绕的欲望他从来逃不掉，在那座冰冷的高塔他太渴求另一个人的温度，可恶魔总是冰冷，于是他仅仅渴求皮肤的接触，等性爱的热潮包裹他，温暖他自己，又被恶魔夺走。他不再思考，也放任自己麻木，只一晌贪欢地沉溺条件反射般物理性的狂欢。而市集里剧场都废弃，用于表演的木偶缺失了一只手或一只脚，甚至是头颅，弃置在木偶戏的舞台上。夜风吹动地面上残破的彩色布匹，饮品干涸的杯子滚落在掉落的木偶胳膊旁。

好痛。

恶魔在缓慢啃噬他灵魂的时候操他。

好痛啊。

救救我。

 

可他想象不出会有谁救他，甚至不明白什么叫做拯救，萨列里无从想象另一种生活。从记事起就只有巫师和恶魔的面孔。他们是遍布天空的黑色纱网，就只有黑色烟雾般的影子而没有实体，扬起宽大的斗篷掩埋世界的一切讯息，威吓所有想要探索世界的举动，连他们手中的毛绒玩具经由精心的把戏，吓哭了萨列里。

他曾经睁开眼只看见黑暗，斗篷拿开的时候便恐惧地闭上了眼。

 

可恶魔不总是在的。萨列里有大把大把的白昼时间，夜晚的记忆来得及侵蚀他，陈年积攒的回忆来得及阴魂不散地遣散晴朗。

他就只有这座高塔了，他还能再记得什么呢。

于是恶魔无论白昼还是夜晚都占据了他。

所以他知道太阳花的形状是怎么一点点抹掉的，一点点连颜色也模糊成脏乱的灰，图册在角落里积满灰尘。而高塔下的太阳花还在日光下盛开，仰起脸，朝向无云晴朗又清澈的蓝。

他神经质地用手指一遍遍划拉橡木书柜的侧边，最后躺在了地上，不明白为什么还盯视着仅有的一扇亮光。

窗外有飞鸟掠过，近得可以看见翅膀上羽毛的颜色，中间是一列白，上下两端如无星的夜晚漆黑。

 

 

“莫扎特就在外面。”恶魔说。

他们在厨房，现在没有别人。香料、胡椒粉、蜜糖的气味弥漫鼻尖，还有其他调味品以及端走的熟食残留的味道，甜甜蜜蜜包绕挂满墙壁的厨具。

萨列里捂住嘴巴，而他们交媾，一如从前。

外面众人喝酒的喧闹传进来，萨列里害怕听见莫扎特的声音，耳朵却分外敏锐起来，捕捉每一个声线。他甚而感谢疼痛与快感搅碎了他的大脑，可恶魔不停提起莫扎特。冰冷的恶魔有意让闪耀的星星在场，宛若金属光泽的神祇，凝视与恶魔做爱的安东尼奥。

 

看看你，萨列里。你多喜欢他呀。

如果他知道了会怎么样。

恶魔快乐地不停在他耳边细语。

 

灼热的呼吸都喷在手心里，呼吸声包绕耳际，隆隆敲打鼓膜，使颅内发晕。萨列里用力得指关节发白，腰部向后弯出漂亮的曲线，眼泪沾湿手掌。恶魔有意带给他更多折磨。

冰冷的恶魔满足地抱住灼热的萨列里，牙齿研磨他的颈根，突然生出受制于莫扎特的懊恼，张口咬了下去。

萨列里颤抖着仰起头，像对着猛兽暴露脖颈的、献祭的羔羊。

 

乖孩子。安东，乖孩子。

 

 

 

 

萨列里整理自己的头发，凌乱的衣服。把领饰下摆塞进马甲，袖子边缘向上翻好。

他走出厨房在木质墙边站了一会儿，看着窗外的枞树思考要不要等莫扎特上楼了再出去。阳光洒落在伸展的叶片上，在叶边勾勒一圈黄绿。外面的喧闹不曾停歇，莫扎特的声音终于清晰地传达至耳际，带着放肆的声线与最纯真的欢乐。

萨列里低垂视线最后理了理领饰，转身向外走，衣摆划出圆滑的弧。

他刚走出过道，莫扎特就看见了他。

“啊，萨列里。您来得正好，莫扎特大乐团要奏乐啦，邀请您听一听。”他两脚踩着座椅坐在椅背上，姿势岌岌可危地摇晃，一只手指挥酒馆临时拼凑的乐团，此刻停了下来，只袖口的花边拂过空气的洋流。看见萨列里却是稳稳当当跳了下来，几步跨到他身边。

“我很荣幸。”他避开莫扎特的眼睛，一只半握着手放在身前，显得防备。

 

他突然为他和莫扎特之间仍使用着敬语感到可笑，抬起眼看莫扎特褐色的瞳。

“请开始演奏吧。”

 

 

可你以为你有什么资格爱他。

你仅能理解的爱多肮脏啊。

 


End file.
